Beauty and The Beast
by oOOoEmilyMMonfortoOOo
Summary: The daughter of a Lord, runs away the night of her birthday ball. Why? She must marry. Who? Ronald Weaslely. She runs fast and hard. She breaks onto a ship sailing far away from the heart of Ireland. On her voyage. She realizes then she's stowed away on a Pirates ship. The Captain, known for only his monstrous ways, seems to have taken a liking to her. His name Malfoy, Draco Malfoy
1. Prolouge

**Coming Soon: **

_September 9, 1714_

Oh Ireland, what a beautiful land, which held little Royalty. Only a Lord and his Lady, and a Duke and his Dutchess.

As the Daughter of a Lord and Lady, what else do you expect except the best manner there are.

When it comes to Lord and Lady Granger's daughter, that's not exactly what you get. Their daughter, Hermione Granger, one of the best students to have ever attended Hogwarts Academy.

Top of her classes, a pedigree to go for miles. Beautiful.

She was always the room stopper. Her small soft figure complimented well with gowns, and dress. She had small shoulders, her hips were of beautiful shape.

She held a hour glass figure, curvy. Her warm brown eyes complimented by dark shades of lashes. Her skin, a light-ish tan, but creamy to the touch.

Her lips round and plump. Her hair fell to her lower back is soft light brown curls. Her smile was almost as if God himself put nothing but shiny pearls as her teeth.

And they were straight! She smelled of vanilla and roses, ... when she was clean. Hermione wasn't like the other girls. Hermione liked to take adventures through the woods.

She liked to kick up the mud after a good rain. She would race on her horse through the glossy fields. She was free, until she had to put on a dress and become a Lady.

Hermione J. Granger, she grew up like any lady should. With pose, and a pedigree. She grew up with the Weasley's. Another 'grand' family.

Lord and Lady Granger owned and ruled Ireland, with the help of Duke and Dutchess Weasley.

The Grangers had rather a small , you could say was their miricale child. The weasley's on the other hand, were very generous at having babies.

Aruthur and Molly Weaslely had one six boys, and one girl. Charlie, Bill, Percy, the twins George and Fred, Ronald, and Ginny. Poor Ginny, stuck with boys.

They lived in a grand estate. The manor consisted of sixteen rooms only twelve bathrooms, eight studies, three libraries, ten gardens, five kitchens, and only seven parlors.

The Grangers manor was just as big, maybe even a little bigger. Hermione's mother wanted to hold a ball in honor of her precious daughter turning the age of 17.

Oh what a beautiful and delicate age. Yes, all delicate all special.

The night of her daughter's birthday at the so called ball, she announced the _wedding _of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger.

Can you believe it she arranged it, all by herself. What happen to the stories she would read to poor sweet Hermione at night about Prince Charming fighting and finding his way to his Princess.

Then again I'- I mean Hermione isn't a Princess, she's a Lady. But still! All those stories of _**true**_** love!**

I am just so mad that mother decided this all on her own and didn't even think of to-... oh bollock.

Yes, I'm telling the story. Let me formally introduce myself.

_I'm_ Hermione Granger, and you are?

* * *

><p><strong><span>(AN: **Hey guys. I'm trying really hard to keep with updates on old stories, but of course as most of you know, it's hard to find that kind of inspiration. But I have a new story. This is only the prologue. If you like it, then buy all means leave a comment and follow it. I love reviews! So if you want this to happen? Review, follow and Favorite. I think I'll have a chapter up by Friday. :) So... thanks alot, and ummm. Bye! **)**


	2. Chapter 1 Pedigree Run-a-Way

_September 11, 1714_

"Hermione, Darling! You must hurry! Molly and Ginevera are in the east garden." I put my novel to the side coming to the balcony of my room, looking down. My mother, she wasn't sane. She wore I long-sleeved whool dress, in the August summer heat. It was beautiful, no doubt. A soft rose color, with gold to edge the linen. It framed her pettie figure. Making her appear more full, instead of... flat.

"Just a minute, Mother. Let me put away my books. I'll be down. Have the maids serve without me." I rush to my desk and put away my book. I ran out the door, and down the stairs. I was almost to the second landing when a shrill high pitched voice came from the top. I spun around to see my maid, Anastasia, standing there holding towels. "M'Lady! You mustn't run! What would your mother think?" I straightened my pose with proper footing, and starred into her big blue eyes. I turned my nose up, with a snobby tone to my voice. "She would say how ungraceful I have acted, and it's not the path of a lady. And she would expect a apology from her loving daughter... Then I'd ask her where she's at." I grin spread across my face. Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Hermione, you mustn't talk like that, what if she'd heard you. She might send you to the dungeons, her own daughter. Your mother isn't one to mess with." Hermione leaned against the railing, "She needs to take the weasel out of her undergarments and open up. There is so much more to life then bows and tiara's. I'd rather have the wind in my air and mud on my feet, then powder on every inch of my body and a corset that would have me skinny as a quill." Anastasia chuckled before heading to my bathroom and putting away the towels. Has for me, I had a meeting with satin. Oh! I mean tea with my mother. Ooops! .

Just as the smooth earl grey had passed my lips, it went right back out. Spraying my mother dead in the face. "MARRIAGE?!" My mother snapped her fingers and Anastasia rushed over cleaning my mother of the warm liquid. I hastly slammed my cup to it's saucer, placing it on the table. I almost broke the fine china. Oh well.

My mother looked me in the eyes. "Yes, Hermione. Marriage." I crossed my arms and looked away as the fire built in my eyes. How dare she! Giving my hand away without my permission. I looked to her, but only in curiousity. "To whom might I ask." Mrs. Weasley took the cup from her bright red stained lips, speaking up. "My son." I scoffed. Yeah, like that would help. There were 6 of them. But given, Charlie was a explorer, Bill was married to a French Pauper. He didn't care for the status, her name was Fleur. Lovely girl. She's the daughter of a baker. How charming! So that left the twins and Ronald. My expression became even more puzzled. "Which one?" Ginny looked up from her book which she hid from her mother's eye view for she laid it to her side. "Ronald." Great. I picked my tea back up, raising it to my lips. "It'll be announced tonight at your annual birthday ball." Oh, that's right! Today was my birthday. I was finally 17! "Mother does it have to be tonight? I mean can't we just put it into the morning article or something?" "No. It must be at the ball. I want for you to get to know your way around the system which we call life. You are a Lady, Hermione. Must I keep reminding you? The eyes of society will always follow as long as you have blue blood." Her mother was cold and stern. So much for the motherly love and nurtument.

As soon as tea was over, I quickly went to the kitchens hoping to find my friend. She wasn't there! I needed to speak with Anastasia. I found her rolling out my nighties in the clothes room. "Anastaisa!" She glanced up at me for a moment then back to her duties, "M'Lady." I watched as she washed and wrung out my dresses and garments. She did this everyday with only table scraps to keep her going... like a dog. It disgusted me. "Come to my room in a hour. Bring desserts. I have something to discuss with you." She nodded and continued her duties without a glance up towards me again. "Yes M'Lady."

It was just after 4, when I heard a soft knock at my door. "Enter." I looked up from my book when a mess of dark chocolate curls, and emrald green eyes popped into my vision. I chuckled as the head made a noise of suprise and popped out. Anastasia walked in carrying a tray. She set them down on my desk. She turned to close the door and lock it. When she saw that the door was secure she ran to my bed and plopped down. She fell on her back with a moan of pleasure rolling from her throat. Working all day and night, must feel nice after hard work, to lay and relax. She propped herself on her elbow and looked at me. "Okay, What's wrong?" I placed my book on the stand next to my chair that I had been relaxing in. "My mother." Anastasia let out a sigh. You don't want to know how many times we have gone over this subject. I got up and walked to my closet ruffling through my dresses. "What did she do this time?" I let my hand fall to my side. It formed into a fist. I blinked back the tears that had gathered, in a sign of betrayel. "She gave my hand in marriage to Ronald." A gasp is all that came from Anastasia. "How could she do that?! Doesn't she know that you want to further your education? That marriage isn't your top priority?" This is why Anastasia was my best friend. She understood me better than anyone else. I clentched my jaw and sighed through my nose. "She doesn't care Anne. She only thinks for herself." I heard a knock at my door, Anastasia popped up and smoothed herself out before going to open the door. When she did my mother popped through. "Yoo-hoo, Hermione! I found the most beautiful gown for you to wear darling!" She called for Anadora, another maid, to bring it in. If anything it's pink and puffy. Mother's status quote, because it shows your more feminme side. Please. I turned away not caring for another rose pink gown. I had too many. I didn't require another. I heard my mother clear her throat for me to look at the dress. I didn't care. She cleared her throat harder. Anastasia came up beside me and told me something that might have made the earth stop rotating. "Hermione, it's not pink." Not pink! Oh happy days! Wait. "Purple? Magenta? Fusia?" Anastasia smiled, "Yellow." I raised an eyebrow at her. Yellow? I turned around to see this dress. And there it was. Yellow.

It was beautiful. It was a soft yellow. The material looked as soft as a cloud. It fell around the shoulder, hugged tight towards the waist, and fanned out. Beautiful laces and frills. I've seen no other dress as beautiful. Small red roses made of silk fabric at the bottom. Pearls lined the back as buttons. I looked my mother and smiled. "Thank you, Mother. It's so beautiful!" My mother smiled putting a finger to her lips. "Think of it as an engagement gift." As my mother's smile turned even more radiant, mine ceased to grow, and soon fell from my lips. My mother left quickly to get ready for the ball. I walked her out, locking the door as I closed it. Anastasia returned to the edge of my bed, tense to know what my next move was. She raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to continue. I looked passed her, and walked to the back of my closet. I pulled out a set of trousers and a shirt with leather knee boots. Anastasia got up when I reached for my bag. "Just what are you planning on doing, Hermione?" I said nothing, just walked to my vanity mirror and started to get ready for the ball. I pulled the pins from my hair, brushing the long strands of honey brown hair. "Anastasia, would you help me with the strings on my dress?" I looked down at my choice of makeup, as I felt her go to work with undoing my dress and corset. I began applying powder to my face as the sun set over the horizon. Letting a cherry color run across my lips, I felt Anastasia stop mid-way with my laces. She looked off into space before meeting my eyes in the mirror. "Hermione?" I raised one eyebrow at her as I started to think of various way of putting my hair. "Hmm?" She came around me to grab a pin and start pinning half my hair into a bun on top of my head. She grabbed a soft yellow ribbion that matched the color of my dress and tied it around the bun, and continued to curl the rest of my hair. She then stood next to my vanity to lok me straight in the eye, "What are going to do?" I stood up from my vanity mirror and walked over to my dress that laid on my bed. "Isn't it obvious, Anastasia?" I stepped from my dress and stepped into the new one. It hug around my figure, carressing me as softly as a cloud. I didn't have to ask for her assistants with my pearl buttons, she automatically went to work with them. "Not really... I'm quite oblivious to your plans, but then again... I always am. But I go along with them anyways. No matter how reckless." I could hear a smile in her voice. We had shared alot of secrets of our recklessness throughout the years, which made what I said next all the painful. She reached the last button and I turned to face her. Tears gathering in my eyes, I blinked them away and turned to my reflection with a shy grin plastered on my lips. "Anastasia, ... I'm going to run away."


	3. Author's Note: I am very Sorry!

Hey guys….sorry I haven't updated. My dad kind of just spring'd on me that we were moving… and yeah I know I haven't updated in like a month… been in a hotel for a month and a half. I haven't even been to school. And I'm in high school. I need to be in school. I want to be in school. So, the main point, I'm not going to update for a while… not on this anyways…. I have some stories that I have chapters for so I will be uploading those. Wrote those months ago. I am really sorry and once I settle into a permanent residence I shall update ALL stories. Even the ones I ditched like a year ago. K? Love you guys

~StichFace/ OoEmilyMMonfortoO


End file.
